Posse:Whiteley-Lonergan Gang
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About The Posse The Whiteley-Lonergan Gang is an ELITE collection of Outlaw players headed by the notorious Whiteley boys and the ever dangerous Rev. Lonergan. Originally established with the sole purpose of watching each others backs, and the motto of "We don't start fights we finish them!", the Gangs attitude and general demeanor changed due to their shared experiences in the game. Realizing that in RED DEAD it's kill or be killed, the gangs policy quickly turned into shoot first ask later, besides it's just more fun being a bad guy! With literally countless victories and NO losses, the Whiteley-Lonergan gang seems unstoppable! Hell bent on being the best and earning a reputation as such, the Whiteley-Lonergan gang is one to watch. Throw em up or get out of the way! * We are an XBOX 360 Posse. Joining The Posse Just be cool and we're fun to ride with. We're not worried about your skill level, we've made plenty of new players turn into nasty guns! Riding with us you'll get real good real quick! Gang Hideout Torquemadahttp://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Torquemada General Guidelines While the gang has no official rules (seeing as how we abide by outlaw standards), we do have an unspoken code of morals. These guidelines become null if the gang leader(s) deem it appropriate. * An eye for an eye. * No team-killing. * If the leader(s) declare war on a player or posse the goal is to "sesh"/session them out. (Make them leave the current active session.) Though rare, we may occasionally hunt them down through multiple sessions depending upon their indignity. * No killing "afc/afk" players. (Meaning: away from controller/keyboard. This is debated amongst the gang but is by no means dishonorable; seeing as how they have the option to access the outfitter or transport for safety.) * No unprovoked killing/ low level harrassment. Why would a group of outlaws adopt such an idea? It's better to make an ally than to make an enemy. That player's head you've got in your sights may one day have your back. But then again, maybe he looked at you funny... Who says there's no honor amongst thieves? Members Leaders * Wolfking81 * UnionJacks * REVDEVSADVCT * BlindEyeTony Other Members * Zer0flames * rhythmrider vr6 * TOAST * LunarKn1ghtmar3 * DiGiTtLeS * QuickDraw * Apophis Creed * SNAKE756 * KrispyKleen Are you a member, but don't see your name? Message a leader on live or contact us via Facebook. Brief Members Bio * Wolfking81 The undisputed leader of the Whiteley-Lonergan Gang; he prizes his LeMat revolver and Evans repeater. "Wolfy" (as he's known by other members,) is the pinnacle of close quarters combat for the gang. This stone-cold killer is always the first in and the last out. * UnionJacks Though "Jacks" is second in command of the Whiteley-Lonergan Gang, it is not for lack of skill. His modesty belies his attributed body count. UnionJacks prefers the high power pistol and the Evans repeater. Big guns are the last thing this man lacks. If you ever dare pull your gun on him you better have said your last words first. * REVDEVSADVCT Third on the totem pole, "Rev." is a man slow to anger but swift in his vengeance. He favors his beloved bolt-action rifle in addition to the satisfying lead spray of the Mauser pistol. Not unlike an aging legend, some say he's losing his touch. Little do they know this trigger-happy killer is just biding his time for his last great showdown; and to prove once and for all... the legend is real. * BlindEyeTony Brother of the notorious outlaws Wolfie and Jacks, BlindEye may be the little brother in age but certainly not stature! It's said that BlindEye isn't as good with a gun as Wolfie and Jacks and it's true, but little do folks know that it's only because a gun doesn't sate his bloodlust. Nope, killing folks in a civilized manner just doesn't cut it for BlindEye, it takes a knife to tame his rage... at least temporarily. Whether thrown or delivered up close and personal, their is no one better with a blade. Many an upstart posse member have ridden up on him smiling with a gun drawn thinking they have the advantage, only to crawl away dying and disappointed with a blade in their neck. BlindEye has achieved such excellence with a blade that due to a lack of challenge it's starting to lose it's luster, this has caused him to start becoming adept with the double barrel shotgun. His skill set has perfectly complimented his other gang members rounding out what is quickly becoming the greatest outlaw gang ever seen in Red Dead's wild west! *Zer0flames Arguably the least trigger happy of the gang, Zer0flames will wait until engaged to fire, but rest assured, the fire bottle in your hand is right in his sniper sights long before you intend to throw it. He prefers his precious LeMat revolver and the bolt-action rifle. "Zer0" earned his name due to his zero tolerance policy on being fucked with, and the "unholy flames of revenge" unleashed upon his target . *rhythmrider vr6 "Rhythm" as he's known by his fellow members is a feared member of the gang. He values his Evans repeater for distanced engagements and has laid many to rest with his cherished Mauser, dubbed the "Mufasa" pistol. It is speculated that his murderous past haunts him every day. Rev. Lonergan and the Whiteley brothers signed this man knowing that when he finally snaps; and that sadness becomes pain, and the pain becomes anger, even God himself won't save you. *LunarKn1ghtmar3 Lunar is childhood friends with the infamous BlindEye and the Rev. Though little is known of his past it is known for certain of the vendetta he holds against the lawmen of the area. He is said to have come in with a great storm one night, from who knows where, to the town of Blackwater. He walked into the Marshal's station there and killed everyone; civilians and lawmen, it didn't matter for this cold blooded outlaw. It is said that after it was over the storm had cleared and the full moon was out. Shortly after this, Lunar crossed paths with the Rev. and it was only natural he rejoin his friends in the notorious Whiteley-Lonergan Gang. 'COWARDS AND LOSERS - THE WALL OF SHAME' The following is a list of gangs who are either victims of The Whiteley-Lonergan Gang or too cowardly to even try. The following titles correspond to the fates other registered RED wiki gangs have met: Put Forth Valliant Effort * Mercilessly Slaughtered * Too Yellow-Bellied To Even Try *8 Forgoten Revolers (<---NOT a typo) This wall has been established since 8/21/10. External Links For the most exclusive and up to date member info visit our Facebook page: http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=106259939431721&ref=mf thumb|100px|right Category:Posses }}